Conventionally, information on dishes and recipes for the dishes have been available on cookbooks, cooking shows, and websites including cooking information on the Internet. The information on recipes for dishes includes a method for making a dish (preparation method), ingredients and quantity thereof, utensils to use, cooking time, and nutrition values. Users prepare the dishes shown in such media with reference to the recipes.
There has been a disclosed technique for displaying, as a single combined method, preparation methods for parallel preparation of a plurality of dishes (see Patent Literature (PTL) 1). Furthermore, there has been a disclosed technique which enables searching of recipes based on an ingredient or a step in a preparation method in the recipes (see PTL 2).